Holster
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [AU, incomplete-ish one-shot, dark, may later develop into multi-chap] Glitch was once the ultimate assassin, armed with guns and knives. What led him to becoming a Hi-Def dancer and holster his gun forever? He never knew. So now, he tells us his story. He still keeps secrets hidden, but reveals some as well. But he still won't reveal why his gun remains tucked in its holster.


**Oh God, yet **_**another **_**story? I gotta admit, sadistic Glitch is pretty cool, so here's 'something.' Before the warning, known that I have a Dare / MacCoy fanfic coming up. You might like that.**

**Warning: Mah darkest fic yet, so if you don't like blood and gore and all that stuff, you might want to hit the back button. Got the guts to stay? Hope you like this.**

**It's told in both first and third person because I wanted to try both. There is graphic violence in this, but will be warned with a '»«' before each description of violence takes place. Another '»«' means that the violence is over. A horizontal line is a transition between PoVs.**

**This **_**might **_**become Glitch's story in Euphoric, but there's little chance of that. This is more like a scenario that I might use for an alternate ending for Euphoric. **

He had lied. He had murdered. He had slaughtered. He had burned, he had killed, he had stabbed, he had plotted, he had aimed, he had shot, and he had hit the target. He had assassinated, he had poisoned. He had mutilated. He had slew, he had eliminated. He had eradicated, he had strangled, smothered, and defeated. He had _destroyed_. He had put lives to an end as if they were ants beneath his bloodstained shoes.

He had been threatened. He had been targeted. He had been aimed at. He had been hurt, he had been tortured. He had been tricked, he had been fooled. He had been pained, he had been held above the string of fate. It had happened long ago, and he should have forgotten all this.

But now the ghosts of the past came to haunt him once more.

Formerly a murderer, Glitch had hidden his identity behind layers and layers of friendliness. Being a fourteen-year-old, the lies he told usually worked. No one suspected a thing.

As a young boy, Glitch was led through a twisted path that he couldn't escape from. After his parents died and he was left to fend for himself, he was taken in and educated. Educated to be a killer, that was.

Soon, he learned how to use grisly weapons such as knives and guns. Living on the dark side of the world had actually grown to become his enjoyment. All that bloodthirst, it was a grim pastime, a game to play.

Now he was alone, surrounded by the darkness in his room.

It was no more than two in the morning. That was what Glitch's digital clock showed. Seeing that made Glitch take a deep breath and roll out of bed even though he didn't know why. He automatically reached for his jacket, a new T-shirt and jeans, although he still had no idea what he was about to do. Changing quickly, he stared at his bed, feeling no inclination to go back to sleep.

With that, he opened the door as slow as he could, and sneaked out of his room and past Mo's door. He, of course, had the keys to exit Mo's place, so he walked out immediately.

He didn't follow any of his senses, and let his feet take him wherever they would. He finally ended up on a roadside bench which was lit up by a single light overhead. Glitch sat on the bench thoughtfully.

His mind replayed the scenes he just couldn't forget.

* * *

I held the knife close with tense fingers. This had been my last mission. After this, I was going to leg it. I had promised myself not to kill ever again. But that feeling... that feeling I get after I murder, it felt so nice. A sense of accomplishment, exhilaration. And it always came back.. every... single... time. I felt like I had power.

But all this... it was wrong, wasn't it? To take a life with every action, it just didn't feel right sometimes. The doubt rising in me was threatening to submerge me entirely. Would I succumb to it?

With a finger, I touched the cool, flat edge of the knife. Warm blood met my senses. The color of red on the blade was actually kind of beautiful. Like a tiny ruby of Death. But I couldn't bear to look at it longer. I sheathed the knife and watched the victim in front of me.

»«

I had used the gun against him, shooting him directly in the lung, which would bleed him to death in a mere thirty minutes. But I didn't take my chances. I had used my knife and tore a hole in his stomach, with red blood everywhere. I could see his guts. I twisted the knife, and then pulled it out. A creepy, squelching sound came from him, but he was dead.

»«

I didn't know much about the guy, all I knew was that he needed to be eliminated. I held the files and documents I had stolen from him. I had been informed to be careful around the area; people would be on watch, or I could be discovered by some witness. I had to go undetected. It would have been much easier if I were invisible, but I was the closest thing to it anyway. I was the stealthy one. I could run fast, and I was a lot smaller than most people. I was young, underage; an unlikely suspect.

This was just one of those unfortunate situations where I was caught by a passerby. "Hey, kid," the dude mumbled. He was clothed in a long sleeved top and scarf, and the way he talked made me sure that he was drunk. But I couldn't take any chances. I needed him dead. He had seen me, and soon he would see what I had done before.

Not on my watch.

»«

With a savage growl, I unsheathed my knife again. The blade shone iridium silver. I snarled, and stabbed him in the heart. The knife dug into his clothes, and the tip of the blade disappeared into his chest. I pushed harder, grunting, and the blade hit the heart. Bloodstains covered the dusty ground beneath my feet. The blood splattered everywhere, some of it hitting me in the face and turning my clothes into a dark red shade.

The man let out a startled gurgle; then it was the end of him. I surveyed him again, making sure he was well and truly dead. The night moon above my head was clouded, but I felt as if I could see perfectly and crystal clear. I was a predator, the bringer of Death. With a smirk on my face, I grabbed hold of my knife's handle and jerked it out. A grimy, bubbling sound escaped the man's open throat when the knife slid free; then he was silent. His eyes were wide open with shock and fear. I took in a breath, and smelled alcohol. Yes, this guy had been drinking. The piercing smell was mixed with the scent of blood.

»«

Another kill was perfectly executed. I couldn't flee quickly enough if I had stopped to erase my evidence. The only evidence was, however, my shoe prints. I changed shoes often, so it wouldn't be a problem. If the cops would attempt to search for the killer's weapon, they wouldn't find it. I kept my knife with me all the time.

I sheathed the knife and held it by hand. It wasn't my only line of defense; I holstered a gun as well. It had a silencer on it, so almost no noise would come out if I shot a bullet with it. I even had a number of poisonous pills in my pockets.

At the time, I was wearing a black jacket and black jeans. My shoes were black too, which was another reason that I was difficult to get caught. I hid, my hands again gripping the knife. I had to go... now. I had completed my job, but I had to return to my boss first.

You see, I was part of this network, a team of killers. My codename was Glitch; I had refused using my real name. We were on this hunt for a multi-million dollar company's stash. That was why I was told to get the documents. The boss of us was beneath a hidden identity; each time I saw him, he would be wearing thick clothing, a hat, shades, and half his face would be behind a thickly wrapped scarf. Being able to see the Big Boss like that was actually lucky. I was his right-hand man. That would have seemed unlikely, a kid being the ultimate assistant, but that was true. The others of the group would usually see him through a screen.

But he still didn't trust me completely. He would always have a gun at his side, ready to take me down if I ever did anything wrong. That was why I couldn't make a single error. It would get me killed. If I succeeded in my task, however, he'd give me the cash I deserved. We were all a step closer to the big prize anyway.

Nervously, I gulped and made my way back to where the boss would be waiting for me. After I informed him on the murder, he would reward me and I would be ready to make a run for it. I didn't know where to go or how far, but I just wanted to get out there.

* * *

Glitch was distracted by a noise that made him freeze. But then, he realized that it was only the branches above him. The wind blew gently, causing the wooden arms to brush against each other with a faint rustle. Glitch exhaled in relief, knowing that he was still very tense. He breathed in and out, trying to expel the anxiety building up in him. His heart throbbed painfully fast, but as the cooling breeze died away, he felt himself calming down.

The dance-prodigy studied the environment around him. Faint specks of light dotted the sidewalk beneath his feet. The tree hung at a rather high angle above him, but Glitch still felt like he needed to hide. The tree didn't provide much of a hiding place. Glitch clasped his hands together, shivering as a slight wind blew again his face. The cool air rushed past his face, chilling him, but it felt somewhat comfortable.

Lightning blazed overhead, slashing the sky into a million pieces, shattered. Thunder clapped, making the protégé flinch in surprise. He looked up. Rain.

But he made no attempt to shelter himself. Droplets began to push through the tree, some of it drenching his hair, but he welcomed the cold.

* * *

After I had thrust the files into my boss' hands and received the money he had promised me, I grinned menacingly to myself. I shoved the money into my pockets, and still held the knife handle with my hand.

It was time to run.

I was in a dirty alleyway. All that my mind told me was to get as far as possible from where I came from, and I would sacrifice anything if it meant getting away. I didn't want thus feeling anymore. Beneath all that triumph, was just... emptiness, loss and guilt. I was wrong. I wasn't strong, I wasn't brave. I wasn't doing this for myself either.

Was I a coward? Perhaps I'll never know. Either way, I was going to make a run for it. I touched my red, bloodstained shoe with a finger. I was going to escape.

Carefully making my way at first was easy. The shadows gave me shelter, and only so little people were out at this hour. This was a more deserted place of the city. I ducked low, making sure I wasn't spotted easily. I tugged at my sleeve, and then kept walking.

If I were to judge by my route, I would have probably covered a mile that night. I guess it was a rather impressive feat, considering the impossibilities there were. I sighed.

What I knew now was that I couldn't of much further looking like this. So in that black night, I broke into a store. It was easy for me, being one who was so used to these actions. I grabbed myself a new set of clothes, plus a skateboard and helmet, and gloves and elbow pads. I had been taught how to skateboard by my parents when I was younger. I didn't want to talk about it. I hated skateboarding ever since my parents perished, but it was all I could do to cover up for myself.

With my knife now secured to my belt, I knew I still looked a bit suspicious. So I took a hoodie from one of the racks, and zipped it halfway up without putting on the hood. With me weapons hidden, I had a better chance of getting away.

I proceeded by throwing away my old clothes and shoes, stashing them away. I strapped on my helmet, slid the pads up my elbows, and lastly, put on my gloves. I brushed a bit of hair off my sweaty forehead, then held the board with my arm.

Dawn was close by. I got on my board, enjoying the speed that I was rolling at. Some people noticed me, but they did little more than give me a slight glance. They probably thought I was just a kid in his early teens. I skateboarded again for about a half-hour, drawing a longer distance between me and my past. Then I decided to get me a little breakfast.

There was a fast food restaurant nearby, so I got myself a quick snack before resting. I still had a long way to go if I didn't want to get tracked again.

* * *

The nephrite-jade-eyed prodigy swept his greenstone orbs over the falling raindrops. As a drop slid into his jacket and down his spine, a tremor racked him gently. The rain continued to fall, but not too heavily. Glitch felt the water weight his hair down. He merely sat there, watching as the rain formed puddles nearby.

His eyes drifted to an alley in particular, where he and Mo had first met. Well, they had crashed into each other, more likely. That had been quite a while ago.

* * *

After countless days and nights of journey, I had came upon this place, Harmonix Park. I had lost my skateboard a couple days ago, and I had taken a quick trip through the subways to get here. I finally felt content, but I still didn't have a place to go to.

There was a real fever for dancing around this area. I had been one who liked the place a lot now. There were these guys from this thing called Dance Central, and they were pretty good. I had grown to like dancing. I think I had been doing that when I was younger, but I refused to dig into my memories.

I had shunned all my other skateboard gear, seeing no need for them anymore. Little by little, all the cash I had was of course used up. I pretty much lived on a dollar a day, less if possible.

At night I usually watched the dancers. There were a lot of them, really, but there were eight dancers who got the most applause. There was Angel, this Latino guy, and this girl Aubrey. I didn't know much about then, but they were up to making this 'dance crew' they called Lu$h. And then there was Oblio, he had blue hair. Emilia, who was the opposite of Aubrey in every way possible. There was this pink-haired dancer named Dare, and this cool DJ MacCoy, too.

There was also this guy named Mo, which was the one I looked up to most. His dancing style was to my liking, but I wasn't a dancer, was I? I was just a kid living in the streets.

The dances they did, I memorized each move. Sometimes alone at night, I would practice them. I was getting really good, I could say. I had memorized a lot of the routines, which was probably the only thing that kept me in shape.

Well, that day was just normal. I was standing solitary, but I had realized that I had forgotten my knife back somewhere. I had to run and get it, but without watching my step I crashed into this guy.

I didn't recognize him, but how could I? I was sprawling out on the concrete, but miraculously the guy didn't even fall. Whoa. I got up, grunting. I didn't realize that he was still looking at me; most people just stepped on my hand and left me there. Not that it mattered.

"Sorry," was all I could say. He looked at me. "It's okay, kid," he told me. All I could do was nod in thanks. But then he asked me, "What's your name?"

What was I supposed to answer that with? I didn't know, so I just kept my eyes glued to the concrete beneath my dusty shoes. I kept my mouth shut and didn't reply. "Hey, it's okay," the guy said comfortingly, but I didn't want to answer him at all. He tried again, but I did even know what to reply with anyway. So instead he offered me a treat at his place.

I was about to reply, but suddenly I coughed. Violently. My chest began to hurt. I tried to stop, but the coughs kept coming. Instantly, he took me in.

I had lost my knife, but he didn't know that, beneath my jacket, was my holster and gun. I still had something. And in my pockets, believe it or not, were a number of bullets. I still had ammunition. Other than that, I only had my watch. It was probably bloodstained, but it would be almost impossible to see them. Besides, beneath the watch, was an even darker secret I wouldn't reveal.

But would I need to?

Silently, I vowed to hide the gun and holster as soon as I had the chance. He began to walk me home, but I didn't say anything and tried to mute my coughing. I cursed my health. Out of all times, it just _had _to fail me now. If I had been able to convince him that I was okay, I wouldn't need to come.

As I looked at him lead me to his place, I realized that he looked a bit familiar. In fact, he looked like the dancer Mo I had been talking about. But it couldn't be, right? A dancer wouldn't take in a kid like me.

_Well, whatever happens, I'll find out anyway, _I thought.

* * *

Glitch bleakly looked up into the rain. The sky was still darker than a crow feather, and the rain flashed, glimmered and glinted in front of his narrowed neon green eyes. He sighed deeply, the air rushing out of his lungs. With those almost expressionless eyes, he surveyed the distance between him and home. _His _home.

That made his nephrite jade eyes spark a bit.

At least he still had a home to go to. After such nightmares, a good night sleep would help him clear his mind. Content, he smiled. And it wasn't a smile of darkness and menace, it was a smile of anticipation. The right kind.

The rain softened as Glitch walked home.

**Liked? Review! I might continue this is you want me to. **


End file.
